Active Noise Cancellation (ANC) headsets are generally architected to employ microphones in each ear. The signals captured by the microphones are employed in conjunction with a compensation algorithm to reduce ambient noise for the wearer of the headset. ANC headsets may also be employed when making telephone calls. An ANC headset used for phone calls may reduce local noise in ear, but the ambient noise in the environment is transmitted unmodified to the remote receiver. This situation may result in reduced phone call quality experienced by the user of the remote receiver.